


Through The Shallow Glass

by taesuits



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baby Choi Beomgyu, Choi Yeonjun is hot, Confused Choi Yeonjun, Flirting, M/M, Online Romance, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Teacher Kim Seokjin | Jin, Whipped Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesuits/pseuds/taesuits
Summary: One of them is Choi Beomgyu and he's staring at one specific screen. It stays black until Mr. Kim starts up his own screen, Beomgyu thinks it's a sign of formality or respect, he isn't sure. Ones the white letters Choi Yeonjun change into one specific pink haired boy with soft eyes and distinct shaped lips in a smile, Beomgyu’s heart beats faster.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Through The Shallow Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me cause one of my zoom teacher is really cute and i got this idea from crushing a teeny amount on her lol.
> 
> Also, I keep forgetting to say that English isn't my first language and this work is unedited and written within an hour so. >.<

Most screens are black, the only thing showing up are distinct letters of the students in his grade, turning on their camera, one by one ones the lecture closes in on scheduled time. 27 participants, growing in number with every second. One of them is Choi Beomgyu and he's staring at one specific screen. It stays black until Mr. Kim starts up his own screen, Beomgyu thinks it's a sign of formality or respect, he isn't sure. Ones the white letters Choi Yeonjun change into one specific pink haired boy with soft eyes and distinct shaped lips in a smile, Beomgyu’s heart beats faster.

Mr. Kim is quick to start the class, goes into slides of authors, their history and what importance they had. Beomgyu knows he should listen he didn't join this class to look at cute boys, but when cute boys look like Yeonjun he thinks that's reason enough to be distracted. He decides to write to Heeseung in the private chat, sees his friend coped up in a beanie and a hoodie over it. Typical. 

>Beomgyu: Do you see how good Yeonjun looks too?

Beomgyu's looks sharply at his friend, shifting his eyes between Yeonjun's concentrated face while taking notes, as the good hard-working student he is and then back to Heeseung's tired one. 

The shift in his friends eyes are immediate, and Beomgyu wait for the reply. 

>Heeseung: He looks like he always does, I guess?

Beomgyu knows Seungie isn't in the crushing sphere like himself but really, it's impressive to look so put together in the morning. Beomgyu watches mesmerized at the boy, and startles a little when he notices that Yeonjun asks a question.

"Would you say she's prominent in her works more so than her male counterparts because of the time?" Yeonjun asks in his smooth, a bit darker than usual, with his morning voice and Beomgyu knows he isn't aware of the subject they're listening to but he could listen to Yeonjun talk about historic works in literature for hours on end.

>Beomgyu: SEE!! 

Beomgyu writes to Heeseung and sighs when Yeonjun smiles and says his thanks for the reply their profs gives. 

>Beomgyu: He really is something else, looking like that in an 8 am class, don't you agree?!

Heeseung looks amused on the other end, even though he's noting and keeping up with the lecture for sure. 

>Heeseung: Simp.

Beomgyu knows, but how can he not. Yeonjun decides at that moment to ran his hand through his hair and flip his chin upward, this fucker definitely knows he's hot. Beomgyu feels himself squeal through his teeth and almost crashes his head against the keyboard before realizing he's on camera too and sits up straight, motioning with his pen, that draws circles and scribbles since the first time he got distracted in this course. 

>Beomgyu: I'd simp any day if that's what I'd get. 

He writes and before he alarmingly notices his mistakes, Mr. Kim whisper reads it as if it was a question. He can feel himself starting to sweat in panic reading 'sent to everyone' in a glaring text, infuriating and bland. 

"Sorry Mr. Kim, that was meant for friend, I apologize for disturbing class." Beomgyu unmutes and quickly answers, before muting again, and he sees himself getting redder on the video, eyes wide and frantic. He tries to smile apologetically, no one knows who he meant. 

>Mingie: Lol

>Jiwon: Who???

>Heeseung: That's embarrassing luv

Beomgyu shifts his back to the lecture, and Mr. Kim starts again, unfazed with a tiny fraction of a smile. 

Yeonjun on the other hand looks for once a little stunned, if Beomgyu read into maybe a bit upset, but that was all in his head. 

>Heeseung: I can't believe you did that, you dumb crush fool

Beomgyu glares, if he hadn't wrote to Heeseung in the first place it could've been avoided, but at least he didn't mention any names.

>Well, it could've been worse

Mr. Kim adds at that right moment that they are going on a break but before that they'll be grouped in the two and two breakout groups to discuss the book they read at the moment. 

At least Beomgyu had done that much.

They're 45 participants in the class right now and he waits for the popup to come up for him to change into the break up room and promptly presses OK.

He's one partipant, the other one not joining just yet, probably had a question for the prof before so Beomgyu's grabs his glass, and sips in peace while waiting, noticing his cat coming into his room with a mew and looks back at her. 

Then the familiar soft voice interrupts him. 

"Hey! Beomgyu, nice to discuss this with you! This makes me very happy, actually!"

Beomgyu hastily turns around and sees the pink hair, the enticing eyes and the hint of a smirk in his tone and lips. 

"Um, h-hi!" Beomgyu almost shouts, waves, realizes that might be weird and feels himself blush and worriedly shifts his eyes. Is it weird to wave through zoom? 

Before he can even think longer Yeonjun's smile broadens and he shows off a set of teeth Beomgyu wants to lick, which might be weird too. 

"So, if you don't mind me asking, who was that you were simping for?"

Beomgyu's heart doesn't beat faster at that moment, it sinks and drops to the lowest parts of his belly and he thinks of what to say or what to lie about, he can talk about any celebrity or for the matter make someone up. 

A glaring text in caps from Heeseung startles him and when he reads, it all comes around in a explosion in his head. Beomgyu looks up at Yeonjun, who smiles even harder and Beomgyu presses the palms of his hands to his eyes and screams in embarrassment. 

>>BEOMGYU, I KNOW THIS IS CRUEL BUT I JOKINGLY SAID TO MR. KIM TO ADD THE ONE YOU WERE SIMPING FOR TO YOUR BREAKOUT ROOM AND BEFORE I COULD DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT HE JUST LAUGHED AND SAID OF COURSE!?!?!?!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Tell me if you want more, could possibly add chapter(s)? but idk, I have nothing fleshed out but I think it had potential. 
> 
> Heeseung is from Enhypen, and since he's my bias and knows TXT I decided to add him, he's so cute, go stan before their debut!:))
> 
> Ps. I love love love comments, they give me fuel to write more, so even if I'm slow at responding I really appreciate them!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> The hosts in zoom can't actually read the private messages, I made that up and I've never had camera on cause we don't need it, but what's the fun in that in fics? hehe. AND!! pps. jin is the teacher in that one outfit with glasses cause i wanted it sldjfhs, stream Life's goes on in some hours!! Aight, bye fr now.


End file.
